Handheld electronic devices, such as smartphones and MP3 players, have become prevalent. Oftentimes, users of such devices employ headsets to increase the level of privacy of these devices.
Typically, a headset is formed of multiple components formed of different materials and possibly different processes, with seams being located where one component and/or material transitions to another. Unfortunately, these seams correspond to material discontinuities that can exhibit mechanical weakness in addition to being cosmetically unappealing.